dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bella
} |name = Bella |image = Bella2.jpg |px = 270px |title = Waitress |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = Mika Simmons |location = Tavern (Redcliffe Village) |markup = 0 |markdown = .25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bella is a tavern waitress in Redcliffe Village. When the The Warden meets her, she is a poor tavern waitress, who complains of poor wages and being groped by Lloyd, the tavern owner, but The Warden may have the option of helping her leave her life of poverty. Involvement to get out of Redcliffe or 500 to start a new life. She can alternatively take over the tavern if you force Lloyd to fight and he dies in the battle. (The epilogue later notes she renames the bar The Warden's Rest.) It is also possible for her to kiss a male Warden as thanks for saving the town. After successfully defending Redcliffe, The Warden may also present Bella with an opportunity to be a maid for Bann Teagan. *If the Warden gives her 500 , Wynne's approval increases by +4 and Alistair's by +1, but Morrigan's decreases by -10. (it is possible to persuade Morrigan into a -3 approval) (The epilogue will note that she moves to Denerim and starts her own brewery.) *If The Warden suggests she become a maid, Morrigan's approval decreases by -3 and Alistair's increases by +1. *If the warden accepts a kiss from Bella for saving the town, Leliana's and Morrigan's approval decreases by -10. Alistair gains a +1 approval rating and if Oghren is in the party he will mutter "Hot" during the kissing scene, and his approval will go up by +2. The three militiamen will just sit and stare with mouths hanging open. *If you kiss her twice during the conversation (because you survived the battle and in exchange for the money you give her), the approval with Oghren will go up by +4, while with a romanced Leliana, it could go down by -20. *Alternatively, if The Warden puts Bella in charge, and picks the option "I didn't say for free...", she gives you 3 and agrees to pay you more later. If The Warden chooses to abandon Redcliffe, and leaves the village to fight for itself, Bella will die and come back as a revived corpse in the castle. }} Inventory }} Merchant-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd's Stock Merchant-Bella.jpg|Bella's Stock Quotes *"Another doomed soul come to drown their sorrows here, I see?" *"Ha-ha! You're a rare one, you are, making me laugh with this blackness hanging over our heads." Influence * All romance-able female party members will lose approval if you ask for a kiss, regardless of your romance of them or lack thereof. * After the cutscene, if you have Oghren in your party, he will say: "Hot" and gain . Bugs * With The Stone Prisoner DLC installed, and after intimidating Lloyd to leave and join the defense of the town, Bella will allow you to look through Lloyd's tavern supplies and help yourself to the items he has in storage. Giving crystals then leaving the tavern and returning, the tavern reloads, the store resets and Bella will allow you to help yourself to the crystals again. Obviously, you can sell these crystals and have an infinite supply of gold. However, this bug, at least if overused, seems to lead to a corrupted save file, probably due to a counter overflow in tracking the total number of crystals sold to a merchant (PC was patched with v1.02). * To avoid save file corruption from over use of Bella's infinite sovereigns glitch, confine buying and selling the free crystal's to the temporary merchant in Haven. His store is unique in that it does not keep track of all the crystals that you sell him, nor does his store remain after you initiate the events in the town. Or to be on the safe side, one could restrian doing this glitch until brilliant and flawless crystals appear in Bella's store (lvl 18-20) (Only confirmed by one user need another to verify). Flawless crystals available with lvl 16 character. *If Lloyd dies in The Attack at Nightfall and the Warden returns to the tavern, a male Warden can ask Bella for a kiss by selecting the "hero's welcome" dialogue option and/or in return for the 500 . During the cut-scene for either kiss Lloyd will appear behind the counter for a few seconds before the camera cuts away. Once the kiss is over Lloyd is again gone. Any romance-able female party member will lose influence if you accept the kiss, even if they are not being romanced. * To trigger the option of giving her money it is necessary to talk to Bella before intimidating Lloyd into joining the militia. If Lloyd is intimidated first, Bella will not complain about him and consequently there is no way of offering her money after the A Village Under Siege quest is completed. (Tested for PC with v1.04) Notes When Shale was moved from Redcliffe to Honnleath during development, a humorous exchange with Bella was left on the cutting room floor. This exchange can still be found within Bella's dialogue file via the toolset. *'Bella:' "Yes? Can I--oh dear. Isn't that the statue that's been standing outside for years, now?" *'Shale:' "And it is the human that likes to lie in my shadow when coupling with others of its kind. Delightful." *'Bella:' "And it speaks! Does it drink ale, too?" *'Shale:' "Thankfully, no. Perhaps it should serve those who require serving?" *'Bella:' "Then I will... do that. Welcome to the bar, at any rate, er... statue-man." * Bella could marry Bann Teagan Guerrin, but a bug could happen when Teagan can appear with both Bella and Kaitlyn. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Merchants